


falling apart

by ofself



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, au of my own making, idk what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofself/pseuds/ofself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek calculates exactly what emotions he wants from Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling apart

 

Derek is not given to mindless violence. That is distasteful. Wasteful. Mindless. Derek is anything but that.

For Derek, violence is more of a cause and effect thing.

He throws Stiles up against a wall, not because he’s genuinely angry but because Derek calculates what exactly makes Stiles so beautiful to him.

When he throws Stiles up against a wall and leans into him, fingers fisting into the soft cotton of his shirts, Derek _can see_. He can hone in with laser like focus on the way Stiles’s pupils dilate, the way the streaks in his iris seem like shards of molten brown.

Derek can see all the blood rushing into Stiles’s face, pooling at the apples of his cheeks, painting his skin with the most delicate of hues.

Derek can see Stiles’s lips bleached pale pink with panic, can hear his teeth knock together, can almost feel the torrent of words gurgling, pushing their way past the panic, tumbling in their haste to get out.

Stiles’s burgeoning panic, his dislike of being boxed in, his inability to utter a meaningless stream of babble, they undo him in the best way possible. So much so that Derek can taste him on his tongue, like an explosion of sticky candy, sweet and tart.

All that Derek needs is right here. Nothing else is as important, as _fascinating_ at this person in the grip of his hands, convinced that he Derek Hale of all people is going to harm him.

Maybe Stiles just needs to learn to read him better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd so uh, forgive me.
> 
> I dont know why I wrote this okay? Other than the fact that I dreamt it up and I kind of had to get it out of my system and because, I apparently have a theory that all contact that Derek initiates with regards to Stiles, MUST HAVE a reason behind it. 
> 
> my brain/ ;_;
> 
> also, first fic for this fandom. wohoo!


End file.
